Jasmine's Diary (An April Eighteenth prequel)
by HazelHunterofArtemis
Summary: Before Jasmine Snyder, Saya Ito, and Allison Song got to Camp Half-Blood and started off on their quest, Jasmine knew she was the daughter of Hecate. How -and why- did she keep this secret from her best friends, enchant her weapon, and learn to manipulate the Mist so well? We learn in her diary. (shoutout to AllisonSong for the idea and to thesushiqueen for editing)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a prequel to the story April Eighteenth, which is posted by my friend TheSushiQueen and co-written by me, TheSushiQueen**_ _ **and another person AllisonSong. It is**_ ** _written in the point of view of Jasmine, the daughter of Hecate, and I_** ** _the format of her diary. Here's the first chapter._**

 **Dear diary, alright, first off, im ADD, so I will get off topic. Deal with it.**

 **Second off, Happy Valentine's day from a lonely preteen. I just learned that one of my friends, the smart fangirl Saya, is bi. I don't really care, but that seems like something a normal middle schooler would put in her diary.**

 **Third, what. The. Flip. So, I'm a huge fan of the Percy Jackson series, and I've always been your typical fan, suspecting i'm a demigod, but more as a joke than a real theory. BUT. I was walking home from the bus stop, singing First Burn, and suddenly, this dark-haired lady in a purple voodoo costume and all these silver necklaces goes up to me and is like "Hello, Jasmine. You would do better to learn a magic song."**

 **I was like "pshh, lady, Hamilton is the best music you will ever hear."**

 **She said "My name is Hecate. You're my most powerful daughter in about two hundred years because now that the Greeks and Romans are reconciled, we have twice the power we can give to demigods."**

 **So, at this point, i was sure it was a prank, but I was willing to continue with the conversation and see how far I could go with it.**

" **Can you teach me a spell or something?" I asked. "If I'm a demigod, then I want something to kill monsters with."**

 **She nodded. "Understandable. What's in your backpack?"**

" **Um, homework?"**

 **Then, she pointed at a pocket in my backpack and it unzipped. By Itself. Reminds me of a time my brother got pickpocketed in Venice. Then we got chased by this crazy, probably high gypsy lady and got lost and missed the train. Gods, it was scary.**

 **Anyway, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and took out this old bronze nail that I had picked up a few weeks ago because it looked old but wasn't rusty or dirty. "What does this have to do with anything?"**

 **I realized then that I should probably go. I instinctively trust people way too often. That's why I almost got caught by that crazy high gypsy.**

 **Even if this really was Hecate, she wasn't exactly trustworthy in the myths.**

 **Then, there was this storm that turned everything black and white like Twelve Angry Men.**

 **I saw that in Youth and Law class with Mr. Mrs. At least I think that was his name, I don't know. I got a 100 in that elective, though, so I'm not complaining.**

" **You are at a crossroads," she said.**

" **Yeah. You said that to Hazel. Death and doom and destruction every way. I'll pass."**

" **You don't 'pass' a crossroads." Hecate, or whoever she was, waved her arm and four images appeared. "You can go backward, run away from me, and get hit by a car. This will end in your death, but it will prevent your friends and any future friends from any peril. Also, if you do that, Camp Half-Blood will get destroyed."**

" **Yeah, no, I'm not suicidal," I told her.**

" **Good. It would be such a waste if you chose that path."**

" **What are the other options?"**

 **I forgot what she said after that. Something about me going right, running away from home and finding Camp Jupiter that resulted in Camp Half-Blood getting destroyed. Or I could go left and tell everyone that I'm a demigod, but it would result in a monster killing some people I apparently know already that are demigods.**

 **Or I could go forward. I'm writing this in the blank pages of a journal she gave me. In the front is instructions on how to harness the power of celestial bronze and make something completely new and magical. Imma try it this weekend, maybe steal my brother's airsoft gun and copy it but make it magical? But how will I keep it with me?**

 **Whatever. To go forward, I have to keep all of my demigodishness inside this book and wait for it like my distant ancestor Burr until I have to fight a monster. Once I do that, it means that I should go with my demigod friends (whoever they are) to Camp Half-Blood. Someone will still die, but at least not the entire Camp. I'm going to do that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fri. Feb 18**

 **Ugh. Today, Allison was bullied again. David shoved her into the wall. We were too late to catch him this time. There's a big bruise on the side/top of her head. David got one day of ISS. ONE DAY?! FOR SHOVING A STUDENT INTO THE WALL? I swear, when I see that kid, David, again, I will hurt him. Or maybe I can learn the Mist. Just Mist David away, or maybe embarrass him somehow.**

 **You know, if this Hecate thing is true, I bet Saya's a daughter of Athena. I wouldn't be surprised. Saya got really mad today. She yelled some very creative and colorful insults at David in the hallway. She almost got detention, but once again, talked her way out of it. She really should be a lawyer one day. She's like Hamilton. Kind of. In Act 1. In Act 2, he wrote his way into the Reynolds Pamphlet issue.**

 **My parents (or, if Hecate is to be believed, dad and my stepmom) are going to this tennis match that I'm sure will last hours and my brother is at work (he got a job renting out boats at Lake Johnston), so I'm alone at home for a few hours.**

 **I stole my brother's airsoft gun and took it apart. It's really not that complicated. It was a ripoff Christmas present. The spell says that you need to have something it will turn into and know the modifications you will make to it beforehand, except for any enchantments you will put on it. I put an enchantment that will make the bullet reload into the gun as soon as it's done maximum damage to the target. Like Loyalty on tridents in Minecraft. That will be useful because I only have enough celestial bronze for one bullet after I've used the power of the industrial-size nail to enchant the gun.**

 **It also says that you need to know what the weapon will turn into when not in use. I've decided to make it turn into the bismuth meteorite I found a year ago because it is the right shape to make into a necklace.**

 **I'm outside on the back deck where there is a fence to hide me from the neighbors and the road, but if I explode something or accidentally shoot myself with celestial bronze (I'm a really bad shot, but practice makes perfect, I guess. Soon, I'll never throw away my shot. I might reuse it, though. I hope I don't have to recycle it.) Well, if I somehow injure myself, someone could hear me instead of me dying inside the house.**

 **I also have my phone beside me, but I turned off location because I don't want it drawing a monster to me. Hopefully that works.**

 **Alright. List of stuff needed for the spell:**

 **Weapon to replicate: Jack's ripoff airsoft gun**

 **Celestial bronze: three-inch long nail presumably from Hephaestus's workshop**

 **Item to hide the weapon in: bismuth meteorite**

 **One cubic inch of Mist**

 **Oh, schist. I don't know how to summon Mist. Does this book have any directions on how to do that? I'm gonna look.**

 **Okay. Apparently, there should be a bunch of Mist collected around anything made of Celestial bronze. To collect it, you "draw it from yourself, imagining that you can shape reality." Like, what? I'm not Doctor Strange or Eight. I'm just Jasmine.**

 **But I am Jasmine. I am the daughter of Hecate if this isn't an elaborate prank. Hecate is literally made of Mist and beliefs, so that means I should be as well, at least in part.**

 **I'm not summoning Mist. Not yet. First, I have to** _ **be**_ **Mist.**

 **I closed my eyes, imagining that I wasn't human. I was only a collection of beliefs, thoughts, and memories. I could be changed by perception like a god. All that it takes is a little Reinvention. I can change if I give it my attention. I have to be what I want to be.**

 **I opened my eyes and I could see through my arms and legs. My skin looked alabaster white and flawless. MIst makes great makeup, apparently. I tried to pick up this book, but my hand went right through it.**

 **I was entirely made of Mist. One thousand one hundred fifty grams of it. I took the ends of my Mist fingernails and toenails and that added up to about one gram of Mist. I floated toward my house and phased through the door like a ghost. I put the gram of Mist into a closed Tupperware that was on the counter.**

 **Then, I imagined that I was a solid human again, made of blood and guts and meat and life. I fell to the floor, suddenly feeling like I weighed a thousand pounds. My head spun. "Hoover Dam," I said, slowly standing up and getting used to being human again. "That wasn't a prank."**

 **I shakily picked up the container that held nail clipping Mist (gross) and went back outside.**

" **Right. What next?" I asked myself, flipping through the pages of this book. It says to wrap the Mist around the gun, celestial bronze, and bismuth. This time, I only turn my left hand into Mist. It was easier than the last time. Practice. I used my Mistified hand to swirl the Mist into a thin rope and mummified the three ingredients.**

 **The next step is to say this incantation. I won't write it down because it's really long and it's already in this book.**

 **I said it.**

 **The last step is to unwrap the ingredients. So I did, and all I saw was the bismuth meteorite and the airsoft gun. I picked the bismuth up and willed it to become the airsoft gun. It did.**

 **I checked my brother's airsoft gun for ammo. It was empty. Then, I shot my magic copy of the gun at the brick stairs leading up to the door. A celestial bronze bullet clattered to the ground. I went over and picked it up, reloading the gun. "Now, how do I enchant you with Loyalty?" I tapped it with one finger and went through this book again.**

 **It says to say some more magic words, so I did. The next time I shot my new gun, it reloaded as soon as it hit the bricks. "Cool."**

 **I'll practice using the Mist more later. For now, I'm going to get some skill at riflery (does it count if your "rifle" looks like an orange-tipped pistol?) and keep an eye out for monsters in disguise.**

 **To any Hecate kids reading this, here's some tips for becoming Mist like I did:** **All that it takes is a little reinvention**

 **It's easy to change if you give it your attention**

 **All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be**

 **Sincerely, Me.**

 **-Jasmine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sat. Feb. 26**

 **I think I used the Mist today.**

 **So, what happened was David and some of his eighth-grader friends hunted down all three of us while we were walking to the bus after school and before I knew it they had us surrounded.**

 **Me, Saya and Allison usually take a secret shortcut to the buses to avoid David, but somehow they had found it. David shoved Allison to the sidewalk so hard her palms and knees started bleeding. The eighth-graders started laughing and calling her "emo girl" and "vampire" but she didn't scream like normal, probably trusting us to get her out of this mess.**

 **I was ready to fight him right then and there, but Saya told me not to since we were outnumbered, so I waited.**

 **So he started on Saya. Apparently, he got the little coward hacker Dillon to see what we google texted in the last month. He laughed at her for being bi and called her a weirdo, dork, and a dweeb, respectively. He said she was ugly and would never get a boyfriend, much less a girlfriend.**

" **It's Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve. Get a life."**

" **You need to Adam and leave" Saya muttered under her breath.**

" **what was that, geek?"**

" **I said YOU NEED TO ADAM AND LEAVE!" She screamed**

" **Aww, is Dork getting mad? How about you run to your mom? Oh wait, you don't have one."**

" **At least my dad taught me some manners. Seems no one cared enough about you." Saya retorted.**

 **This was why Saya was the smart one. She could think of comebacks faster than lightning. If I was in her situation, I would be blinking back tears.**

 **Allison quietly crawled away to look for band-aeds.**

 **David swung a right hook punch at Saya's face. Her head snapped to the side. There was a nasty cut on her cheekbone that would soon turn into an ugly bruise. Saya immediately kneed him where it hurts. David doubled over.**

 **I started toward David and threw a punch. He ducked it and made his eighth-grade goons hold me back. I just wanted to hurt him, to make him feel like one of us. My vision turned red.**

 **I don't let my brother's insults get to me often, but sometimes I have to try to punch him. Problem is, he's a freshman in high school and twice as strong as me. I'm not a very eloquent person when I'm mad and I can't write poetry even when I feel fine, so I am powerless. That's exactly how I felt then: like David was my brother and I couldn't do anything to hurt him.**

 **Powerless.**

 **And then he started on me. Called me a disgrace, an idiot, ugly, said my fandoms were dumb and predictable, all that schist.**

 **But then I remembered that I was a demigod. I was the daughter of Hecate. I could enchant a gun like in Minecroft.**

 **I should be able to control the Mist.**

 **So, what would embarrass a petty kid like David, who wanted so much to be respected?**

 **If he peed his pants.**

 **So I decided that I wouldn't be powerless. I just decided that people would see that David peed his pants. Then I imagined that I was collecting pieces of Ghost Mist Me and using their power.**

 **And then it was so. Everyone laughed, and it wasn't at us. The crowd dispersed, everyone on their phones. Sure, there will still be rumors spreading and trolls trolling, but I think David is going to take a break from bullying for a while.**

 **It was so hard not to say what really happened on the bus ride home, but I managed.**

 **I hear my dad coming upstairs-imma hide you in my overstuffed bookshelf bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fri, March 23**

 **Keeping the Mist a secret is so hard. Like, I've kept secrets before, I've lied before, but gods, I am a flipping DEMIGOD. With magic. And I can't tell anyone.**

 **Today, me and Saya and Allison were debating which gods would be our parents and which powers we would have, and I had to argue my case to be a Nike kid because I'm competitive. I mean, I am- I will fight anyone who cheats at Kahoot, and if I get fourth place it will ruin my entire day- but I** _ **know**_ **that I'm the daughter of Hecate, and I can use the Mist like a boss.**

 **I've been in Mock Trial team before. You get a case, you look at the facts (and the things that aren't stated) and you pick a role: lawyer or witness. I never picked a role that I didn't believe in. Just like A. Ham, but without the sexism.**

 **Now I have to lie to my best friends, about my favorite fandom, and the only thing I have to complain to is a stupid book. Thanks a lot, Mom.**


End file.
